


ground rules

by cherrySprinkles



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: basically meant as friendship, behold spoilers for chapter 340!, future!ficlet, kirugon if you squint very hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1873440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrySprinkles/pseuds/cherrySprinkles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They face each other, with empty mouths and full hearts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ground rules

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a quote from 'The Amazing Spider Man 2' which, conveniently enough, can be found quite easily in the text.  
> It was, once upon a time, a drabble but while I was working on the translation into English I found that I'd probably have to forget about the 100 words mark.
> 
> As this ficlet is set in the future, all characters are a few years older; how many precisely is entirely up to you, dear reader.

They grasp for words they can’t possibly find, chase after thoughts that do nothing more but distract them. Killua wants to say something; if only he knew how to start.  
Out of the corner of his eyes he sees, how Alluka retreats wordlessly to browse through the cramped aisles of the book shop at the corner of the street, looking for a new tome to devour.  
  
And just like that, Killua is alone, alone with a stranger whose eyes’s amber threatens to drown him, swallow him up in one piece. But not a single word leaves Gon’s lips. And every second of his silence means more than a thousand of his words.

  
 _Hello. I am sorry. I missed you._  
‚ _I missed you, too_ ,‘ Killua yearns to say back.  
  
  
  
„ _We’ve got to establish some ground rules_ ,“ he begins.  
  
And Gon smiles.


End file.
